Downfall parody characters
In addition to characters native to the movie itself, ''Inside Out'' parodies also feature several ''Downfall'' parody characters. The most prominent ones, including their roles in both parody themes, are listed here. Adolf Hitler Perhaps the best-known figure of Nazi Germany overall, Hitler, oftentimes also referred to as "Dolfy" and "the Failüre", is naturally the main character of Downfall parodies. His most prominent characterization is ranting whenever things go even slightly off rails, and some of his rants have even taken lives of their own, such as him famously shouting Fegelein's name. In Inside Out parodies, Hitler is seen as the Downfall parodies' figurehead, and his mind is even looked into briefly. Hermann Fegelein The deuteragonist of Downfall parodies, Fegelein is Hitler's arch-enemy and a practitioner of antics, often of supernatural origin, which are able to make Hitler's life worse almost every day. Fegelein is also infamous for his inability to be killed. In Inside Out parodies, Fegelein is briefly seen chatting with Riley and declaring her to be a worthy successor to him, for reasons yet to be stated. Otto Günsche In Downfall parodies, Günsche is best known as Hitler's informer, who tells him almost anything that can be told, no matter how truthful or relevant it is. This archetypal role has been carried over to many other parody themes, including Inside Out parodies, where Jill Andersen takes on Günsche's role. Alfred Jodl In Downfall parodies, Jodl is best known as Hitler's objector; whenever Hitler plans, Jodl is sure to bring up something wrong with his plan (or object for no particular reason at all), making Hitler mad. As neither Joy nor Anger, the main planners of Inside Out parodies, get particularly mad at anyone for an extended period of time, there is no counterpart to him. Hans Krebs Known as a "fish-loving map freak", Krebs's personality revolves around maps and fish. His affection towards both of these concepts is often implied to be sexual, and is mocked by Hitler. Wilhelm Burgdorf Burgdorf is primarily known in Downfall parodies as an alcoholic and a bad singer. He can also talk particularly fast, trying to quickly dissuade Hitler, only for the latter to rant more. Joseph Goebbels Goebbels is Hitler's yes-man, agreeing with him no matter what. While this, as a role, is not particularly acknowledged by Downfall parodies, the archetype is carried over into Inside Out parodies with Disgust taking on Goebbels's role. Goebbels is also known as a "half-dead skeleton", and therefore, has gotten the nickname "Skeletor". Karl Koller While less significant than the characters listed above in Downfall itself, Koller has his place in parodies, as the one Hitler frequently makes calls to, and is known for his catchphrase "Nein". However, the same scene where Koller appears is frequently used as a way for Hitler to contact other characters, making him best compared with Meg as far as Inside Out parodies go. Hermann Göring While Göring does not have any lines in Downfall proper, fans have nevertheless given him an appearance, based on footage of his actor included in the BTS reel of Downfall. His primary archetype is that of a big eater, who constantly insists on overeating, as well as eating something that is fictional or otherwise inedible. Further reading *On the Hitler Parody Wiki: **Adolf Hitler **Hermann Fegelein **Otto Günsche **Alfred Jodl **Hans Krebs **Wilhelm Burgdorf **Joseph Goebbels **Karl Koller **Hermann Göring *